Sectors of Known Space
Sector 1 Tigris Sector - Neutral space. Location of the Planet Tigris and adjacent to the Euphrates Sector. Sector contains and Earthforce base.And The Sky Full Of Stars Abel Horn claimed to have spending some time hiding in the Tigris Sector after his ship was destroyed near Phobos. Sector 4 Earth Sector Sector 5 Location of the Proxima system. Sector 7 Near Babylon 5 space. 10 degrees counter-clockwise from the station's axis. Sector 10 Near Babylon 5 space. 30 degrees counter-clockwise from the station's axis. Sector 14 Approximately three hours flight time from Babylon 5 via normal space. Former building site of Babylons 1-4 and as such is the sector of space that Babylon 4 disappeared from in 2254 and then briefly reappeared in 2258.Babylon Squared In 2259 a creature possessed John Sheridan and forced him to travel to this sector of space.Knives Sector 15 In 2258 Jason Ironheart stole a ship in this sector before flying it to Babylon 5. The sector is two jumps away from the Epsilon III jumpgate.Mind War Sector 16 Location of Abbai IV. Sector 18 Location of an Earth Alliance outpost on a moon in sector 18-70-59 that was all but wiped out by a Soldier of Darkness during the Earth-Minbari War. The Earth sleeper ship Copernicus would later pass through this area.The Long Dark Sector 19 Narn/Centauri contested sector. In 2259 Earth and Minbar attempted to act an intermediaries. A Distant Star Sector 21 Sh'lassen Sector. Known to be stratigically close to both Narn and Centauri space. Location of Akdor. After the sucess of Operation Sudden Death the Earth Alliance were allowed to establish a permanent presence. The next nearest Earth controlled jumpgate is at Babylon 5.GROPOS (episode) Sector 23 Known for the disappearance of Markab ship Kar'ti, in Grid 230x9x40, nine days after leaving the Markab homeworld. Confessions and Lamentations Sector 24 Invaded by the Dilgar.Deathwalker (episode) Sector 29 Location of Narn Colony, attacked in the Narn-Centauri War. Sector 39 Invaded by the Dilgar.Deathwalker (episode) Sector 42 Home of D'Adams. Sector 40 In 2250, The telepath Na'karee was sent by the Army of Light to rendezvous with the Narn resistance in this sector. Sector 45 Location of Markab homeworld. Located close to Sector 801. Matters of Honor Sector 47 Sector 47 is a part of Minbari Space. Location of Comac, destroyed by Deathwalker. In 2258, Jha'dur under the alias travelled from Gyla Lobos to Babylon 5 on her war to Earth after spending the last several decades among the Wind Swords. Deathwalker (episode) Sector 49 This sector is the last stopover point for ships travelling from Earth to Babylon 5. Location of Tirolus, destroyed by Deathwalker.Deathwalker (episode) In 2261, President Clark ordered the Earthforce base in Sector 49 to keep a squadron of Starfuries on patrol beside the local jumpgate with orders to challenge any ship coming through the gate. While at the same time despatched a Black Omega squadron in heavily armed transports to stage an attack on the patrol and frame Babylon 5. The plan is foiled when Alpha Squadron lead by Commander Susan Ivanova intercepted Black Omega before they could destroy the Earthforce patrol.Epiphanies Sector 50 Antares Sector. Home of the Antareans. Sector 56 Damodocles Sector. Source of a poison known to be effective against Vorlons.The Gathering Sector 57 All governments in Sector 57 declared a state of interplanetary emergency in 2261 in the wake of the escalating conflict between the Shadows and the Vorlons. Falling Toward Apotheosis Sector 58 Invaded by the Dilgar. Deathwalker (episode) Sector 64 Invaded by the Dilgar. Deathwalker (episode) Sector 70 After after a hidden Vorlon in Hyperspace, Susan Ivanova and Marcus Cole eventually lost them in Sector 70-10-53. It was later found that Arcata VII, a Shadow base in this sector, had been destroyed by the Vorlon Planet Killer.The_Summoning Coriana 6 in Located in Sector 70-12-5 and is the only inhabited planet in that sector.The Long Night Sector 79 Location of Notsalrad. Sector 83 In 2260, Sector 83 was the site of first battle between the Army of Light and the Shadow forces after the Shadows had herded refugees into this sector for two months with the intent of wiping them all out.Shadow Dancing In 2261 the Voice of the Resistance announced that nothing happened in sector 83-9-12. Sector 87 In 2261, a salvage merchant called Isaac claimed to have found an abandoned Starfury floating dead in Sector 87. He later sold parts of it to a trader on Zafran 7.Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? Sector 87-20-42 was an area Susan Ivanova and Marcus Cole searched for signs of the last remaining First Ones. The_Summoning Sheridan later ordered Marcus to take three Whitestars out to Sector 87, shoot an bunch of rocks and come back.Rumors, Bargains and Lies Sector 90 An old buddy of Michael Garibaldi runs a transfer station in this Sector, right by the local jumpgate. In 2259 Garibaldi arranged for the Narn Resistance to use the point to smuggle weapons, food and equipment in and out of Narn space, free of charge.Comes the Inquisitor In 2260, after three Shadow attacks were known to have occured in sector 90-110-47, the Whitestar made a first attempt to directly engage and destroy a Shadow vessel.Walkabout Sector 92 Outer sector from Babylon 5. In 2259 the Streib launched several raiding expeditions in this sector. All Alone in the Night Sector 120 Location of Minbar. Sector 119 Sector of space which was in dispute between the Centauri and Narn. In 2258 the Minbari Federation negotiated a trade agreement in this sector with the Centauri Republic that allowed the Minbari free use of the Centauri jumpgate.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I Sector 127 Location of abandoned Centauri colony. Apparantly the colonists were driven out by the Narns. Soul Mates Sector 128 Location of Garesh VII - fortified Centauri world. Sector 130 Location of Centauri Prime. Sector 156 Location of Ragesh III, former Centauri Agro Colony. Sector 157 Location of Quadrant 37 - former Narn outpost. Destroyed by the Shadows. Sector 158 Location of Quadrant 14 - former Narn colony, near the Centauri border. Destroyed by the Shadows. Sector 160 Location of Narn homeworld. Sector 162 Location of Hy'ch VII, Narn colony destroyed by the Dilgar. Deathwalker (episode) Sector 202 Location of Dorak VII - Shadow base. Sector 250 Near the Rim of known space. Former location of Z'ha'dum. Sector 300 Location of Ikaara VII. Sector 300 was the site of one of the last battles of the Earth Alliance Civil War in 2261. This site was to be used as a final rendezvous point for rebel ships before they were to attack occupied Mars. Spies in the liberation fleet were unfortunately feeding information back to the Earth alliance and President Clark. Clark arranged for a fleet of advanced model destroyers, using Shadow technology, to ambush the rebels upon their arrival. Having received information about the ambush, acting fleet commander Susan Ivanova took the White Star fleet to Sector 300 to attack the advanced model destroyers before the rest of the fleet arrived. Despite heavy losses and life threatening injuries to Susan, the White Star fleet was victorious. Sector 305 Location of Sigma 957. A disputed sector near Narn space, G'Kar had passed through this sector sometime prior to 2258 and had apparently had a close encounter with the Walkers of Sigma-957.Mind War Sector 364 Location of Lordec IV. Destroyed by Deathwalker.Deathwalker (episode) Sector 400 During the Earth Alliance Civil War Refugees from Sectors 400 through 600 were taken in by the medical colonies at Beta Durani and the MacArthur Midrange Colony.Moments of Transition Sector 401 Caliban sector, Location of Omelos. Home sector of the Dilgar. Deathwalker (episode) Sector 423 Area of Earth controlled space, That would put it about two jumps from Babylon 5. In early 2259 the renegade Minbari warship Trigati was sighted in sector 423-27. Points of Departure Sector 452 Location of the Orion System. Sector 498 One of the first sectors hit by Vorlons in 2260. Colonies include Tizino Prime, Dura VII, Mokafa Station, Drazi Fredamir Research Colony, Kazomi VII, D'Grn IV, G'Gn'Daort, Nacambad Colony, 7 Lukantha, Oqmritkz, Velatasta, Lesser Krindar and Greater Krindar.Falling Toward Apotheosis Sector 500 In 2260 Whitestar 1 attacked and captured a Shadow aligned transport carrying a shipment of modified telepaths riding the hyperspace beacon through Sector 500.Ship of Tears Sector 550 Location of Vorlon homeworld. Sector 654 Vega Sector. Sector 800 In 2260 the Anla'shok sighted Shadow vessels gathering on the edge of Centauri space in this sector. They would later drop a long range scanner in the area to get a better idea of what they were up to.Exogenesis Sector 801 Location of Zagros VII,on the Drazi-Centauri border. Located close to Sector 45.Matters of Honor Sector 857 Captain Jack Maynard of the EAS Cortez once went on a scouting mission in this sector with his navigation officer, Lieutenant Patrick where they encountered an unknown alien vessel. From the description, it may have been a Shadow vessel.A Distant Star Sector 858 Former location of Ventauri III. In 2261 it was destroyed by the Vorlon Planet Killer, along with the local jumpgate.Falling Towards Apotheosis Sector 889 Location of Zestus. Sector 900 A region near the Rim of known space. The sector was mapped by the ''EAS'' Cortez between 2257 and 2259.A Distant Star Sector 900 is on the border of Vorlon space and contained at least one colony that was wiped out by the Shadow planet killer. Falling Towards Apotheosis Sector 1023 Near the border of known space. Aries Sector Location of Davo, a Centauri world. Once freed from her slavery, Adira Tyree returned home to Davo from Babylon 5.Born to the Purple Deneb Sector Location of Deneb IV, largest colony market in the area. Racing Mars The sector is still at least partly unexplored by the Earth Alliance as in 2258 Catherine Sakai made a survey run through the Deneb Sector after travelling to Babylon 5.The Parliament of Dreams Eridani Sector In 2267 the Excalibur and its crew encounter a pair of paranoid and hostile aliens from the Eridani Sector accusing humans of interfering with their society.Visitors from Down the Street Euphrates Sector Officially neutral territory though under the jurisdiction of the Earth Alliance. Situated in Grid Epsilon. Location of the planets Euphrates, Epsilon III and Station Babylon 5. Situated adjacent to the Tigris Sector. The most dangerous alien in the sector is know to be the Zarg. Grey 17 is Missing Sources Category:Places